Amethyst (Amy)
Coding by Dreamingwolf |-| Amy = Appearance Amethyst has an kind of mysterious appearance when most RainWings go for bright and flashy colors Amethyst has more of a darker color. Her body is purple. Her underscales are a light purple. Amethyst "mask" is a magenta color. Her wings are yellow. Her eyes are a dark purple. And she wears a necklace with an amethyst stone and gold chain that she will never take off. History Amethyst has lived in the rainforest her whole life. Because of this she was able to find which plants made what color dye and what kind of wood to make color pencils. She first made friends her now best friend Shadow when they started to talk about one of their favorite scroll(Book) series. They have been friends ever since. She doesn't have a blood related family that she knows of but what Amethyst considers her family is her friends. Even though most of them are from different tribes. (Most as in Shadow is a part RainWing.) Amethyst also plays a tenor saxophone. She plays it pretty well. And she also plays it for money. Abilities Amethyst has all the abilities that a normal RainWing has and more. She can draw dragons pretty well and once in a while will draw scavengers (humans). She is also an animus. She will sometimes use it to play jokes on her friends not that it makes her evil as she only use her powers once in awhile. Personality Amethyst has most of the traits of a normal RainWing. (Happy,energetic,and for the most of the time lazy.) But she is smart enough to make color pencils and play an instrument. She also has a desire to escape reality. She will daydream sometimes. Amethyst likes to makes voices intimating characters or to be funny. Even though Amethyst likes to talk with her friends and hangout with them she doesn't like talking to other dragons that aren't her friends and will 1) be extremely shy or 2) try to talk as little as possible. Morals Neutral Good or Neutral Evil (Chaotic Neutral) . Depends on how she feels. Relationships Shadow-Her best friend for four years she loves to practice her instrument with her and will obsess over scrolls and tv shows. Will call her "Pine Tree" just to annoy Shadow. Pomegranate- Amethyst only knows Pomegranate through Shadow and Amethyst tries to be friendly to her but can't really seem to talk to her. Peri- Even with the amount of saltiness that Peri has Amethyst still likes to teases her. She is kinda friends with her but Amethyst doesn't see her enough to call her a true friend. Sprocket- Amy thinks that she looks cool with all of the steampunk things, but kinda is scared by her loud personality. Triva * In modern times Amethyst likes multiple shows, music groups, youtube channels, and books ** Shows: Gravity Falls, Gilmore Girls, and Star Wars related shows (ei: Rebles and Clone Wars) ** Music: Mostly Country music, Set It Off, and some others ** YouTube:Game/Film Theory and others cant list them ** Books: AHAHHA! come on thats too many to count. * She appeared in Animus Stories on Wattpad and it changes bits of her personality and abilities but her age, tribe, and important things stay the same (By me). (Don't tell me in the comments that "You can't use that character they're already own by someone else." I know this and this is also a redo of my original and Sh and me came up with the characters before we put them on here.) What do you think of Amy? She's perfect cause Amy is the best! She's good She's ok (Comment why) AMETHYST IS THE WORST OC THAT I HAVE SEEN (comment why) What do I need to add to? The history The personality The trivia The pics |-| Ref = |-|Gallery = 20180420 165413.jpg|By me (Amethysttherainwing2) Amyref.png|By Heron (AMAZING!!) Amyref2.png|when she disguises herself as a Rain/Night hybrid (by Heron) amethyststone.png|A real amethyst IMG_20180510_144602_899-1.jpg|By Darkmoon AMYPIXE.png|By Ivyfrost Kek.png|By Dewdrop (for the story) Amy Human.png Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Content (Amethysttherainwing2) Category:Females Category:Animus Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress